you make me crazier
by mariel.cullenswan
Summary: la forma mas facil de decirle a un persona que te gusta seria con una cancion y asi lo hiso Isabella swan


**you make me crazier**

-Alice no puedo, no puedo salir y cantar enfrente de tantas personas- en ese momento me escuche a mi misma como de mi boca salian jadeos por aire y todo me empezaba a dar vueltas .

- tranquila bella todo estará bien, no te preocupes- me dijo Alice tomando me por lo hombros.

- QUE NO ME PREOCUPE!, como no quieres que me preocupe que tal si me equivoco o peor y si ,me caigo enfrente de toda la escuela Alice que voy hacer – ok me estaba poniendo paranoica ¡pero y si pasaba eso!, un segundo después sentí algo estamparse en mi mejilla.

-PERO QUE TE OCURRE- eso en verdad dolio para ser alguien tan pequeña si que pega duro,

-tienes que T-R-A-N-Q-U-I-L-I-Z-A-R-T-E si? Y perdón por el golpe-

-ahora con ustedes Isabella Swan – oh por dios ya era mi turno (oh enserio bella con razón te están llamado) bien aquí voy

-tu puedes hacer recuerda el esta en la primera fila solo miralo a el ok, te deso suerte amiga- me dio un abrazo y se fue

-Buenas tardes a todos aquí presentes esta canción se la quiero dedicar a alguien muy querido para mi y espero que le guste-y asi enfoque mi vista en esos hermosos ojos verdes y empece a tocar con mi guitarra.

I never gone with the wind **(nunca fui con el viento)**

Just let it flow **(solamente me deje llevar)**

let it take me where it wants to go **(deje que me llevara a donde quisiera ir)**

Till you open the door there's so much more**(hasta que abras la puerta hay mucho mas)**

I've never seen it before **(nunca lo había visto antes)**

I was trying to fly but i couldn't find wings **(estaba intentando volar pero nunca encontré alas)**

You came along and you changed everything **(pero llegaste y lo cambiaste todo)**

You lift my feet off the ground **(levantaste mis pies del suelo)**

you spin me around **(y me hiciste girar)**

you make me crazier, crazier **(tu me vuelves loca, loca)**

Feels like i'm falling And i **(siento como si cayera y)**

Lost in your eyes **(estoy perdida en tus ojos**

you make me crazier, crazier, crazier **(tu me vuelves loca, loca)**

_en ese moneto me acorde cuando el y tanya salian con tan solo acercarme sentía como si me dieran un golpe en el pecho pero era mi amigo y tenia que estar alli aunque la verdad era estar en el lugar de tanya._

I watched from a distance as you **(miraba desde lejos, mientras tu)**

made life your own **(hacias tu vida)**

Every sky was your own kind of blue **(todo el cielo era tu propio tipo de azul)**

And I wanted to know how that would feel **(y quería saber como se sentiría eso)**

And you made it so real **(lo hiciste tan real)**

_el estuvo alli para abrirme los ojos en mis relaciones mas desastrosas y se quedo para ayudarme a superarlas _

You showed me something that I couldn't see **(me mostraste algo que no podía ver)**

You opened my eyes and you made me believe **(abriste mis ojos y me hiciste creer)**

You lift my feet off the ground **(levantaste mis pies del suelo)**

you spin me around **(y me hiciste girar)**

you make me crazier, crazier **(tu me vuelves loca, loca)**

Feels like i'm falling And i **(siento como si cayera y)**

Lost in your eyes **(estoy perdida en tus ojos**

you make me crazier, crazier, crazier **(tu me vuelves loca, loca, loca)**

Oh-oooh

_Entonces abri los ojos y a su lado via a Alice diciéndole algo en el oído y después abrió los ojos viéndome fijamente a mi, quiese cerrar los ojos pero lo enfrente y nos quedamos mirando fijamente_

Baby you showed me what living is for **(cariño me demostraste para que sirve vivir)**

I don't want to hide anymore **(y no quiero ocultarlo mas)**

Oh-oooh

_pero enseguida parte mi mirada y cerre los ojos_

You lift my feet off the ground **(levantaste mis pies del suelo)**

you spin me around **(y me hiciste girar)**

you make me crazier, crazier **(tu me vuelves loca, loca)**

Feels like i'm falling And i **(siento como si cayera y)**

Lost in your eyes **(estoy perdida en tus ojos**

you make me crazier, crazier, crazier **(tu me vuelves loca, loca)**

Crazier **(loca)**

Craizer **(loca)**

Un gran aplauso a la compañera Swan – dijo el director, cuando volteé la mirara hacia el publico , el ya no se encontraba alli como pude ser tan tonta, como puede hacer esto. Me sentía tan tonta, tan vulnerable mis lagrimas estaban apunto de salir pero me contuve asta salir del escenario y en eso me fui corriendo de alli solo quería estar sola, escuche como me llamaban mis amigos pero no quise parar cuando Salí de la escuela estaba lloviendo a cantaros ,mientras corría sentí como caía al pavimento.

Cuando estaba apunto de pararme, alguien me tomo de la mando y me ayudo a levantarme, pero cuando levante la mirada lo vi

Edward yo…- empecé a decir pero sentí sus labios sobre los míos mandándome a callar , primero me sentía en shock pero luego le empecé a corresponder el beso y lleve mis manos a su cuello mientras el envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Tuvimos que separarnos por aire y el hablo

Bella yo … quisiera decirte algo siempre me has gustado desde el primer momento en que Alice nos presento y quisiera pedirte que si ¿quisieras ser mi novia?…- que a caso escuche bien me acaba de pedir si quería ser su novia, claro que quería ser su novia. No puede resistirme y lo bese, en ese beso le transmitía toda la felicidad y amor que sentía. En eso momento deje de sentir el piso y me empezamos a dar vueltas en el estacionamiento me sentía tan feliz.

Entonces eso es un si?-

Claro que si Edward ese es un si – sentí como se acercaba a mi oído y decía

Se me olvido decirte una cosa , you make me crazier .

Nos miramos a los ojos y sonreí , como amaba a este hombre y lo mejor esque el me vuelve loca .

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic quisiera pedirles su opinión sobre el

La canción es la crazier- Taylor swift

Gracias nos vemos luego


End file.
